Stella Knight Chief Agent Stella Knight
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: Chapter 5 now up. Stella is new. She has worked there before but has been fighting in new KORPS war. She has returned mid way through the war, but nobody knows why. Now even her boyfriend to is Frank London. Something up and people can tell. Jenny- her and Frank daughter is the most worried along with Frank. Stark is in there a little. There's a little bad language in there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Basically Stella is knew in this and its set in the middle of a new KORPS war. Enjoy ?**

* * *

The lift that lead down to to sever base opened and four teenagers steped out. They noticed at woman with sleek black hair talking to Frank about something.

"Erhem," Dad coughed and the other kids laughed.

The two adults quickly turned around. The woman was wearing red lipstick, a pencil skirt, white shirt, a blazer and black stilettos. She had a smirk of her face and Frank looked as though he were to errupt into laughter at any moment.

"Who are you?" Keri asked, " and by the way your silettos are cool and the hair is awesome."

"What?" Frank said confussed.

"She means the heels." The woman said to Frank.

"Aaaaahh," Frank said like a little child.

Stella rolled her eyes and introduced herself.

"By the way I'm Stella Knight... Chief Agent Knight," She said in a James Bond way,"Frank will you stop acting like when we were 16 and get up."

"That wernt my fault." He protested.

"Of course it wern't," Stella sarcastically said, Turing to her right smirking.

"Erm... are you smirking at me?" He asked.

"No." Stella muttered unable to hide the laughter in her voice. Frank soan her around she began to laugh.

"Wow!" He said and stormed off into the lift. Stella walked behind him still smirking and giggling.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. Other chapters will be longer it was just that I couldn't really think of how to get it started.**

 **Lekyla Lisowska 💋**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

 **Stella's POV**

 **I wallked into HQ and found my way to my office. I sat at my desk and looked at my laptop. I thought about the question many people had asked when I walked past them. 'Why are you here? Your meant to be fighting in he war'. Nobody knows but me and this is my secret...**

* * *

 **2 weeks later...**

 **No one's POV**

"Stel!" Frank shouted, "Quick question why are you here? I mean arnt you meant to be fighting in the war. "

"You don't need to know," Stella yelled back.

She walked into the kitchen and up to Frank you was trying to cook without setting the house alight.

"It's classified infomation." She said from behind him.

"Everything is always classified. Your keeping something from me and I want to know." He exclaimed.

"Ok... but I'M still not telling you." She explained.

Stella walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. Without knowing tears began to roll down her face and drip onto her jeans. They began to fall ferociously down her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked at the door. It was now open and Frank stood in the door way holding two cups of tea, she stood up took once and sat back down on the end of the bed.

"What's up? You never cry," Frank stated.

"Nothing," Stella said calmly.

"Really?" Frank asked, "You don't cry over anything, even during the KORPS war 10 years ago you didn't cry. There's something wrong and I'm going to find out."

He walked out the room and closed the door. She bagan to sob more as the memories of Hyperia came flooding back.

 **The next day (7:00am)...**

 **Stella's POV**

I woke up suddenly. I wondered what had happened the night before while touching my year stained face. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My mascara was dotted around my eyes and I felt like crying again but I held the tears back. 'Why am I crying' I thought 'I never cry... not ever'. I walked out the bathroom and into the living room downstairs, Frank was sitting on the sofa watching the TV while eating crisps.

"Really? Crisps!" I stated as I walked into the room. Frank jumped and I smirked.

"I...I," Frank stuttered.

"Let me help. You were eating crisps." I said.

"Yes...sorry," He said

"It's alright, i was only messing with you," I replied.

He made an angry face and I walked out the room and into the kitchen. I got some bacon out the freezer and fried it, then I got some bread and brown sauce. Once it was all ready i put he bacon and brown sauce on one side of he bread and put the other on top making a butty. I did this once more and walked back into living room.

"Here," I said giving him one of the buttys, "Sorry about before."

"It's ok... wow this is awesome!" He said taking a bite.

"I'm good at things like that, shame your not as good. Although... you would probably give them food poisoning." I said.

"Hay!" Frank exclaimed.

I sat down on the sofa next to him and watched the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy... Lekyla Xx**

 **Later that day...**

 **Stella POV**

I was lying on the bed thinking. Thinking about if I was to tell anyone I could tell Frank was worried, as I never cried. Suddenly I sat up and double over in pain. Lucky, or unlucky depending on how you look at it, Frank wasn't there to hear and see. I stood and went into the en suite bathroom and threw up, suddenly everything went blurry and I fell to the floor hitting my head on the sink in the process.

"Stella... Stell?" The voice murmured.

I was woken by somebody shouting my name, and I noticed it was Frank. I began to open my eyes and I sat up, immediate feeling dizzy again from smelling the scent of the vomit from earlier. Frank had asked me if I was ok, and said I needed to go to the hospital, but I hated it there and said no. I had also added that I was tell him If I was feeling dizzy again, while I rapidly crossed my fingers behind my back. I made my way to the lounge and sat on the sofa and watched the television.

Frank had asked me if I wanted anything to eat and in reply I said No, even though I can of did. He sat down next to be and we snuggled up together placing my head on his chest, and watched The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1. After an hour Frank had fallen asleep and I watched his chest carefully.

 _Rise and fall_

 _Rise and fall_

 _Rise and fall_

 _Rise and fall_

Eventually my eye lids began to fall and everything went pitch black, like the late winter night sky.

 **No-one's POV**

 **The next day (11:00am)**

Frank's eye lids began to flicker in the shallow, winter sun and he sat up. He looked beside him and noticed Stella lying peacefully into of his abdomen, he gentle lay back down and her soft hair with his right hand. Frank sat there for around an hour thinking. After a while though, He began to notice Stella's eyelids fluttering calmly. He sat up and watched her carefully as she opened her eyes and sat up as well.

She leant back against the sofa and rested her head in Frank's shoulder, after a while they both sat up and Frank walked out of the room. He went into the kitchen and made some sausages, beans and toast. Stella on the other hand, rested her elbow on the arm of the sofa and switched on the TV.

She flickered though the channels hopefully and found a film on Film 4, even though she had already watched it she decided to watch it again. She really liked it. Finally Frank came into the room with two plates full of food and sat down next to her. They both began to eat their food quietly, while watching shrek on the television that stood in front of them.

The day had passed quickly as they had watched many films. Stella had fallen to sleep hours before but Frank hadn't bat a eye lid. He was wide awake and wasn't prepared to fall asleep. He had thought about it but, he just couldn't. Frank watched Stella's, who was lying on his chest, chest rise and fall gracefully.

 _Rise and fall_

 _Rise and fall_

 _Rise and fall_

 _Rise and fall_

 _Rise and fall_

He had watched for ages until he finally felt his eye lids drooping ever so slightly, and he slipped off into a peaceful nights sleep with the love of his life, Stella, beside him.

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

 **The next day (6:00am)**

I woke up and noticed I was leaning on Frank's chest, silently I sat up and got up off the sofa and walked out of the lounge and upstairs into our bedroom. I had already got dressed and had a shower so I decided to make my way into the kitchen, to have a coffee. Noticing that Frank was still asleep I made my coffee and walked out the house with my things, leaving a note on the table for him.

 **Frank's POV**

I woke up a saw a note on the table. I then realised that Stella wasn't beside me. I leant forward off the sofa and picked up the crumpled note that lay in the little coffee table, it read:

 _Sorry. I had to go to work, they needed me. It was urgent, I didn't want to wake you you looked so peaceful when you sleep... I'll be back later, try not to miss me._

 _Love you. Lots of hugs and kisses_

 _Stella Xxx_

I sat there after reading the letter and I began to think. I thought mainly about Stella and our relationship, the fact that it had been so up and down because of bizzare reasons scared... scares me! I really love Stella though and she loves me... I think. She probably thinks our relationship is quite different and stance at times as it is blizzard, she would probably agree. Like I said before I love her and I want to protect her and she would and **always will** come first for me. No matter what...

 **Stella's POV**

 **Her office... M.I.9 HQ**

I sat at my desk thinking about Frank, thinking about our strange and bizzate relationship. We had things in common but we would always be very different from each other. One thing was always guaranteed though, **we would a WILL always love each other** even when we don't get on. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted gracefully.

Stark walked into the room and I immediately shattered inside. I couldn't bare to look at him right now let alone after what he did. He just needed to get his head around the fact that I **DON'T** love him and that I **LOVE FRANK**. But I guess he never would.

"What do you want Stark? A medal for getting things wrong or how about a trophie and certificate as well!" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh shush... it wasn't my fault. Anyway, we need your help. Come with me, please." Stark said.

"Stark had MANNERS wowwwww! What is 2017 coming at, god this is funny! Stark **WITH MANNERS**!" I muttered.

I followed Stark out of my office, closing the door behind me, and down into a meeting room on the second floor. I walked through the door and noriced a bunch of M.I.9 agents debating and rambling on about the topic of Korps.

" **QQUUUUUIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTTT**!" I screamed as I walked into the room. Everyone put their hands over their ears and sat down on the seat, including Stark.

"Now... Will some one explain what's going on?" I asked. They began all began to open their mouths to talk at once again but I interrupted and said," One person, please."

A young lady, around 26 with shiny brunette hair stood up and began to explain.

"So... this is about a plot that we **THINK** Korps are planning. But we're not sure yet, correct Agent Chase?" I stated.

"Correct, Chief Agent Knight." The brunette said, while leaping out of her seat, as she walked up to me a but to energetically for my liking.

"Agents Knight's just fine," I said, before walking out the room and back to my office.

 **Hope you liked it... sorry I've haven't updated this in a while I wasn't sure how to continue.**

 _Lekyla Xx_ 💋


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. Not really sure how to contiue things. Please PM me any ideas you may have for any of my stories. Thank you! :)**

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

 **8 weeks later...**

 **M. base.**

I walked out of the lift and sat on my chair quietly. I knew I was alone but I didn't want to disturb my thoughts. They were flying back and forth throughout my mind...

 _Stella's been acting weird over the pass couple months, not eating properly, not sleeping and hardly saying a word. Not to mention she spends most of her time locked away in her dark office. Yes dark... she never opens the blinds and always has the door locked. You have to sent her a e-mail just to communicate and ever then she may not respond. She hasn't been home in several weeks, I'm really worried about her but she just wont open up to me. Or anyone for that matter._

 _When the teenagers have important missions usually she would come down to the base and tell us (warn us) personally, but now she sends it my e-mail. All she ever puts is **'Here's an important mission for you'** with a link attached at the bottom. Something is definitely up and I'm going to find out even if she kills me for it..._

* * *

 **Jenny's POV**

 **Stella and Frank's house**

I've just got back from Calafornia several weeks ago and I can tell something's wrong with mum. I was walking around the house quietly for some reason. My thoughts whirling around my head...

 _Mum's been acting weird for ages now, she thinks me and dad cant tell but we can. Oh we can. I'm really worried about her because she's never been like this before. Always locked in her pitch black office, oh yes pitch black, sometimes I wonder how she can see anything. Mum hasn't been home in just over a month and was hardly eating when I came back. I had come back from the US just 7 days before she began locking herself in her office and not coming home._

 _I had originally thought it was me but when I told dad he had said that she's been acting like this for 2-3 months now. This got me really worried. I told my mates when had asked why I was always worried, and they seemed genuinely worried and scared. Walking pass my mother office in M.I.9 HQ was scary though, and it wasn't the people on no, they've know since well forever. It was the fact that all the blinds were shut, it was silent and it was dark. You could tell it was dark because you see from under the door. I'm going to find out wants going on if she hates me for it..._

* * *

 **Starks's POV**

 **His apartment...**

For some reason I've been really quiety but I think I now why. WAIT! I do know why. My thoughts. My thoughts have been everywhere since the brief conversation me and Stella had had 8 or 9 weeks ago.

 _She been strange. Always locked in her big office. It's always dark and you never hear any noise apart from the occasialy typing. Stella only ever typed though when you headed a DING! noise, and sometimes you could hear her shifting to the over side of the sofa. I'm really worried, more worried then that puny Frank London. He's just been annoying her by banging on her office door 24/7 unlike me. I would bang on her door 24/7 but not loudly. **(Funny!)**_

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

 **( her thoughts)**

 **Her office. (11:23pm)...**

 _THEM MEN! Oh my days. Stark and Frank, they never give up do they? I understand Frank's reason for 24/7 non-stop door banging but not Stark' s. I mean he's not even my boyfriend I dont like him one but. Ok maybe that's I lie, but only a macroscopic bit. That's how hard it is to see coz I kinda hate him as well. Anyway... I should probably tell them all. Frank and Jen at the very least. I know she'll be worried about me, they both will. But Jen inky got back a well before and I cant help feeling that she'll think it's her fault._

 _Stupid Stella Knight. Here I am sat in my freezing cold, pitch black office which is now more like a bedroom/kitchen/living room. I know I know. Strange or what?! The only they here is typing and the occasional rustling of me shifting in the sofa. I only exit when I need the loo and even then I stay silent and dont look up. The other agents just pretend I'm not here anyway but I cant help overhearing their wispering once I've gone by._

* * *

 **No-one's POV**

Everyone has been really worried about Stella with their different reasons, including the M. team. Frank and Jenny are scared the most and everyone can tell. Stark seems genuinely worried and scared but happy at the same time for some reason. Some says it's because he can make Stella love him more that she loves Frank, but you and I both know that that will never happen until hell freezes over. And you and I both know that won't happen any time soon, or will it?...

 **Cliffhanger! Please review and remember if you've got any ideas for any of my stories them please PM me. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**

 **Lekyla xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I havent updated this fan fic in a while. I havent really been sure on how to contour it but I've got an idea. Please leave a comment if you have any ideas for chapter 6. Thank you!**

 **This chapter is more about Stella and Stark and how they know each other.**

 **Stella texts in normal. Stark texts in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: Contains bad language near the end.**

 _Chapter 5_

\- Memory

Stella had first met Stark when they were both 6. Their parents had gone on a mission together in Egypt so they had to stay at M.I.9 together. They had got on well and grew to like each other. When they were old enough they had began to date. Stark and Stella had always loved each other and so they both decided they would try for M.I.9. When they passed and became proper agents Stella found out that she had to go to the United States.

Stark?

 _Yes._

Umm... I need to go to the US for work.

 _Ok...? How long for?_

Ever I think.

 _What!? Why?_

A mission...

But it's really dangerous and I cant tell you exactly where or how long I may be there for.

 _Ok..._

I think it would be better if we separated.

 _What?_

 _We can live this long distance. I can!_

But I cant!

Sorry.

* * *

Stella sat in her office thinking about her life and all that has happened in it, good and bad. She thought about Frank, she thought about Stark, she thought about Jen, she thought about her sister, she thought about her mother, she thought about her father. She thought about everyone. She missed her little sister a lot. Charlotte was a real character. Bossy, funny, rude, a complete birch sometimes but she was still Stella's little sister.

When Charlotte had died she had a daughter, Chanice Hope Knight, which was a splitting image of her. She had deadly emarald green eyes with cheeckbones and long wavy hazel hair. Stella loved Charlotte so much and her niece. Chance stayed with her Auntie Stella for a while before going to Soctland with a family friend. Stella hadn't seen her would of been 20 yesterday, she thought. Her mum 4 years ago, a week after she finnished secondary school actually.

Origannily she was going to stay with Stella but after she found out that she worked for M.I.9 she knew it wasn't safe. Stella had to agree with this as at the time Stella had a large red target following her around on he back. She had done wrong at the time. Only her parents ever knew that she worked for M.I.9 that's hiw much of a secret it was.

Starks life was always a little more exstragant. His parents had a lot of money and Stark git treated a lot.

Stark sat silently on his chair in his office. It was dark as the blinds were down and had no intention of pulling them up again. He couldn't be bothered. He thought about his mother, his father, Stella, his niece. His niece was one of the people he loved the most. She was the pinnacle of his life until Stelka came along. Stella blew him away. Her sharp ivy green eyes, sharp cheekbones with dimples and long wavy dark brown/black hair.

He had always loved her raging cheekbones and eyes. The way she smiles makes her dimples come out in her cheeks and it's exstravagant. Starks family loved Stella but always had something they didn't like about her. 1 resin was that her parents were inchargw if M.I.9 so you would always see her walking around the building. Even when Stella was around 2 she would wander around M.i.9 HQ.

* * *

Stark wander the corridors of M.I.9 but when he came across the dire to Stella's office he stopped. Hesitating slightly he knocked on the door only to be greeted by her voice. Stella walked into the office and saw Stelka sitring on the sofa with her back turned to him. Stark called Stella's name and she stood up and ran into Stark's arms. This was unusual. Once Stella had properly come around she shot up from Stark and stood away.

"Stella?" He called softly.

"Sorry. I...I didn't mean to do that. Can we you know. Forget that?" Stella muttered.

"I guess. If you want. I'm not like Frank I listen to you."

Stella just stood there and thought about both Frank and Stark. Stark was once the man of her dreams but she wasn't any more. Now it was Frank. And that was the way it was going to stay. Stark just had to learn that even if meant drilling the fact into his head personally, thought Stella. Literally. Literally, drilling it into his head. Stella sat down and yelled for Stark to get out. He listen and walked sadly out the dark, dusty room.

Stark didn't know what was up with Stella so he decided he would just put it down to phase. An unusual and odd phase that was all it was. And that was all it was ever going to be. Stark thought about going back to Stella's office where she sat all alone but he thought it was best to leave her.

He had once loved her so he should respect her at the most. He was still really annoyed at Frank though for always annoying her. He kept knocking on her door 24/7 so when he went in she snapped. This was all that fucking mongs fault. You idiot Frank London, I'll get you for this, Stark though angrily.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and the story so far. I would love it if you maybe commented some ideas fir could happen in the next chapter (after this). Once again thank you for reading please review.**

 _Lekyla Xx_


End file.
